Viper
The Necris Viper is a vehicle found in Unreal Tournament 3. __TOC__ Overview The Viper is the fastest vehicle in the game. It's not as agile as a Manta, so hit-and-run kills are a little harder when the target player manages to dodge the incoming Viper. Its primary guns fire bouncing plasma bolts that can do quite some damage if aimed correctly. The Viper can jump and briefly hover in mid-air, which also is the preparation for its self-destruct mode. When activated, the driver is ejected and the Viper launches itself at its target. It detonates on impact, causing massive damage. Many smaller and medium-sized vehicles and turrets can be destroyed with a single hit, including Nightshade and Nemesis. A successful kill with the self-destruct mode gives the player a "Bullseye" reward. However, if the launched Viper is destroyed before impact, the player hears "Denied". If the launched Viper was destroyed by a Goliath or Paladin, the tank driver gets the "Eagle Eye" reward. Tips and tricks * Due to its fast speed, the Viper is good for getting places quickly. The viper's weapons bounce off walls, which means that they have better chance of killing enemies. Its thin structure means it has less of a chance of crashing into objects. The Viper can jump to places where no other ground vehicle can jump. The Viper can also Self - Destruct and safely eject the pilot after the destruction. * The viper's weapons sometimes bounce off walls, and hit your vehicle, causing damage. Even though its thin structure means it has less of a chance of crashing into objects, this also means that it has less chance of running over enemies. The Viper only has 200 HP, the lowest in the game, along with the Manta. * A single well-placed AVRiL rocket can easily take out a Viper. If you're on foot and don't have the AVRiL, you can try your luck with the Impact Hammer's EMP mode. It will push back the Viper and severely damage it. * In a Darkwalker you can use the secondary "horn" attack to push the driver off the Viper. * A Scorpion also kills a Viper pretty fast, since the Scorpion's shots home into the Viper. * The Viper can be a very useful vehicle for assisting flag runners, due to its speed. It's also good for quickly cutting off an enemy flag runner, and its fair amount of agility will help you to get to them. * It is also useful for eliminating high-priority targets, such as enemy Goliaths. * Much like in VCTF, Vipers can give Orb carriers a trip to the next node, greatly expediting their trip and allowing for a quicker offensive pace. They're also great at taking down enemy nodes, as the Plasma balls do fairly good damage and when the Viper is damaged enough the driver can kamikaze the node, doing a great deal of damage to it. * It can also be very useful in tight corners of maps, where the balls can bounce around in the cramped quarters and potentially strike some enemies. Trivia *The Axon rival of the Viper is the Manta. *The Viper is the fastest ground vehicle in UT3. *The Viper is one of two vehicles that can Self-Destruct, the other being the Scorpion. Gallery Necris Viper.jpg !PromoArt-NecrisViper.jpg ut3-viper-model.jpg ut3-viper-model-2.jpg External links and references See also *Phayder Corporation *Necris *Necris Black Legion